1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to pulling tools and more particularly relates to tools for removing propellers and bearing carriers, of the type found in outboard units, for maintenance and repair purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pulling tools are in widespread use among auto mechanics.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,133,697 to Hansen (1938) shows a valve puller of the type used by auto mechanics. In FIG. 2 of the Hansen disclosure, it will there be seen that slot 6 is provided to receive the valve and to engage it as shown in FIG. 1. Hansen also shows an elongated threaded rod 8, nut 10 and cylinder 1.
Kellerman, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,226 (1961), discloses a device for removing universal joint bearings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,497 to Chmielewski (1967) shows a pulley puller. More particularly, it shows grooves 16 which receive lugs 11 and 12.
A 1974 U.S. patent to Michelson, (No. 3,824,672), discloses a tool that removes a ball from a stud upon which it is press fit.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,291 to Barrow (1980) shows a tool for removing bearing carriers. Its primary feature is its bell-shaped pulling block 22.
None of these patents teach or suggest means for pulling propellers and bearing carriers from outboard units.
It is the primary object of this invention is to provide a tool that can remove propellers and bearing carriers in a relatively easy manner.
Another object of this invention is to provide a simple and rugged means to effect the desired pulling.